dungeonhunter5fandomcom-20200214-history
Stronghold
One can never be too safe with their riches, especially in this age of uncertainty. Those that can afford it build Strongholds to protect their goods, hiring and taming minions to stand guard while deadly traps lie in wait to ward off raiders. This is one aspect of the multiplayer '''gameplay of DH5, but it also have another purpose: '''Generating Gold and Quartz for you. Below is the description for each element you'll see on this screen: League Each league has a different icon and you need to gather points to go to the next league. Leagues are a way of keeping track of each bounty hunter's progress and ensuring you are always challenged at the appropriate level. This is like your multiplayer rank. And getting in higher league will mean getting larger Victory Bonus. You'll even be able to earn more Fusion Boosters for each victory in higher leagues. Shield Shield are protections to avoid other players to attack your Stronghold. If you happen to be defeated, you'll automatically be granted with a Shield. However longer Shields can be obtained by IAP. Resources The grey and yellow bars tell you the amount of Gold and Quartz your Stronghold is generating. It also tell you how fast it will be producing these resources. The maximum generation and upkeep capacity of your Stronghold depends on your level. It'll get higher as you're leveling up. If you level up or evolve the Minions defending your hideout, their generation rate will increase and you'll be able to collect more from them. Reports This section shows how many Strongholds you've attacked, if yours has been attacked, and the victories or defeats you have so far. This is an overview of your performance in the Stronghold! Battle This is used to attack other players' Strongholds. You need Stamina in order to attack. 1 Stamina Point is required per invasion. If you don't have enough Stamina, you'll have to wait or refill. The recharge rate is 60 minutes per Stamina Point. Minions In this section you can upgrade, evolve, or sell minions. With the introduction of the Co-op function, you can summon minions here as well. Test This feature simulates an attack to your hideout. This way you can know if your hideout's defenses are good enough so other players cannot steal your treasures. Defenses This is where you use the minions. You can place a minion in any free slot. If you want to replace a minion, you only have to tap on the slot, and it will open a new windows with all the minions available. The icons above each minion indicates that you can collect from them their generated resources (gold and/or quartz). However, if there's no minion in the slot, you won't collect anything. Category:Gameplay Upkeep Upkeep is an unit to measure the space used by each Minion. As your Stronghold is having a maximum Upkeep limit, you'll have to ponder your Stronghold configuration depending on the Minions you want to set there. The maximum upkeep limit a player can have is 436. This will be achieved upon level 100. Category:Guides